The Story That Lasts a Lifetime
by Pauls-Princess-Sydney
Summary: Stephanie McMahon tells her grandchildren about how she met her husband. *R/R*


A/N: People have been asking me to write more fan fics so here one is!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..Vince owns it all..but if they plan with Saer goes accordingly I will have it.soon.soon.LOLZ!  
  
~~The Story That Lasts a Lifetime~~  
  
"Tell it again grandma! Tell how you met Grandpa!"  
  
"Alright my loves! Once more then you have to go to bed!"  
  
Her 3 grandchildren sat on the couch as she began the story for the hundredth time. She didn't mind telling the story though. Especially not to her loving grandchildren. She loved them with all her heart. Her husband loved them too. He would tell them stories about his youth and they loved them. They all wanted to follow in his footsteps. The same their father chose to follow.  
  
"Your Great Granddaddy told us about his new storyline. It would have me, his daughter marry a powerful wrestler and take over the company." The children imagined what the scene looked like. They had seen pictures of when their Grandmother was young, she was gorgeous. And their Grandfather was very handsome and muscular, in fact he still was at the age of 68. They had even seen pictures of their Great Granddaddy (whom the oldest son was named after), Great Grand mommy, their Great-Great Aunt and Uncle too, and all the other relatives.  
  
"And you weren't sure about doing the storyline because each of you were dating other people right?"  
  
"Yes Vince, that's right." She smiled whenever she said his name, remembering her father who passed away not too long ago.  
  
"Go on Grandma" Her innocent granddaughter asked. She reminded her so much of herself when she was young. Smart, beautiful, witty, and most of all daddy's little girl.  
  
"Ok. Since your great granddaddy said it would make the company much better we said of course. You know we would do anything for the company. Things were going great with us on screen. We had amazing chemistry." The grandchildren had huge smiles on their faces. This made her smile even more. "I broke up with my boyfriend, because he just wasn't Mr. Right. And I secretly had a little crush on Grandpa. But he was with someone else so I didn't tell him."  
  
"Grandma I'm sure if you told him you loved him he would marry you." Her granddaughter said. She like herself was a helpless romantic.  
  
"Well I didn't know that then! But things were going bad with his girlfriend so they broke up. A little while later Grandpa asked me out. It was the happiest day of my life. I got all dressed up! Grandpa was such a gentleman. And at the end of the night he gave me a little kiss!" Her smile got even wider remembering back to that night. She could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
"Aww Grandma that's so sweet!" She got up and ran to her Grandpa and kissed him on the cheek, then ran back. Leaving him confused but still happy. He loved his only granddaughter very much. "Ok you can go now!" She chirped.  
  
"Ok. Well we got to know each other for a long time. Then Grandpa tore is muscle. But I wasn't going to let that stop our love. I helped him get better."  
  
"Wait Grandma, didn't great granddaddy tell you both you couldn't be together?" The youngest grandson asked.  
  
"Oh yes right before grandpa tore his muscle. See great granddaddy didn't like me being with anyone, especially not a wrestler in our company. Things would get too confusing. You know when you start dating angle grandpa and daddy aren't going to let guys near you. They are going to question them, and try to keep you away from boys that could hurt you."  
  
"I know grandma, you told me before. But when I love someone I will do what you did, and make sure I can be with him."  
  
"That's right. You have to fight for your love. And we did that. Then Great Granddaddy saw how much we loved each other and let us be together. Then grandpa tore his muscle. I helped him recover. And when he came back we were more in love then ever. We continued to date for another 2 years. I always thought he wasn't ready to get married, I didn't think I was. Then on Valentines day 2 years after we had been dating he took me to a fancy hotel right here in New York. There were roses every where. It was so romantic. Then he got down and one knee and asked me to marry him. I was shocked. But good shocked. He told me how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and he took out the most beautiful ring." She said showing them the ring still on her finger.  
  
"THEN YOU SAID YES!" her granddaughter practically screamed with joy.  
  
"Yes I did. I knew I wanted to be with Grandpa forever and ever."  
  
"And then you bought the hotel where he purposed and live in the same room!" She beamed with joy thinking of the room she loved to visit.  
  
"Yes we did sweetie. I love him just as much as I did then as I do now. Even more if that can be possible. Then on October 25th 2003, just 8 months after we got engaged we got married. In a beautiful chapel with close friends and family. We were even in many magazines and TV shows."  
  
"Well you always were because Grandpa was the best wrestler!" Vince said with joy.  
  
"Yes. He was, and now your daddy is, and soon you two will be the best superstars. And you angle will be the best Diva. Of course if you want to. You don't have to. You can be a doctor, a lawyer, anything you want. We will all still love you the same. "We know, but we WANT to be in the WWE. It is our family business after all. We will all be Superstars and also help backstage!" They said in unison.  
  
She laughed a little. "And you all will be the best. Then after we got married we had your Daddy and your Aunt. Then your daddy got married to your mommy and they had you. Everything turned out perfect." She smiled. "Now off to bed you three!"  
  
"Will you tuck us in?"  
  
"Of course." She went to each of the bed room and tucked each of her grandchildren in.  
  
"Sweetie, they called to tell us they arrived there safely." Paul told his loving wife after she got down from tucking them in and he kissed all of them.  
  
"Wonderful. They are little angles aren't they?"  
  
"Perfect little angles." They both smiled. "I love when you tell the story of how we got together. I still love you with all my heart Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque."  
  
"And I still love you with all my heart Paul Michael Levesque."  
  
They cuddled on their bed until they each fell asleep. Just as how they had done since they starting going out over 40 years ago. 


End file.
